HGGS GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam
The High Grade Gundam SEED (HGGS) GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam (GAT-X105 Aile Strike Gundam in the packaging) is a 1/144 Scale kit released in 2001. Includes *Strike Gundam *Beam Rifle *Shield *1 Beam Saber hand *Aile Striker **2 Beam Saber handles Kit Features & Gimmicks Articulation *Both arm and leg joints can be bent into 90 degrees. *Front and waist skirt armors can swing up and down for the leg's clearance. Weapons/Other Gimmicks *Beam Rifle grip can swivel in two different positions. *The shield can be mounted in 2 different positions with the adapter. *Aile Striker's booster units are poseable. *Beam Saber hilts can be optionally removed from the Striker Pack as handheld weapons. (Beam effects sold separately) *Aile Striker can attach to the main Strike Gundam kit. (And by extension, 1/144 Gundam SEED Collection Series Strike Gundam, HG Strike Rouge + I.W.S.P., HG Gunbarrel Dagger/HG Slaughter Dagger, HG Strike Noir Gundam, HGBF Strike Gundam Full Package, and HGCE Aile Strike Gundam/HGCE Aile Strike Rouge) **Likewise, other Striker Packs from several HG Gundam Seed/HGBF kits can be mounted onto the Strike Gundam. *The Sword & Launcher Striker pack is also compatible with the HG Strike Gundam. (Minor modifications for the Sword Strike's parts is required.) Tips & Tricks *For better results, some or most of the details are needed to be painted and panel-lined with Gundam markers and/or Mr. Color paints. **The Gundam Color for HG Aile Strike Gundam can be used to paint this kit. (Airbrush required) *Exercise caution while handling the hip ball joints, as they can break if excessive force is applied. Customizing-based tips *The Beam Saber effect parts from the SB-6 runner can be used for this kit's Beam Saber hilts. *The hand parts, action joints, leg joints & the Grand Slam Sword from the HG Gundam SEED Custom Kit can be used for this Gunpla. *The Strike Gundam's camera eyes & shield can be optionally repainted into Strike Rouge's colors to represent Kira Yamato's custom. B-Club related customizations *High Detail Manipulators 35 & 40 (and by extension, 90) can be used for this kit. *Weapon Accessories Armor Schneider & Bazooka can be used for this kit. Variants Italicized lines are exclusives. Strike Gundam Runners *HGGS MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP *''HGGS GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam (Full Color Plating Ver.)'' *''HGGS Deactive Mode Set '' *HGGS GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam *HGGS Aile Strike Gundam Remaster Ver. - The kit was re-released in 2012 to conclude with the HD Remastered version of Gundam SEED, with more accurate colors, decals, and joint adapters for the Action Base. *In Asia, the kit is re-released with additional effect parts as part of the HG Gundam SEED Effect Parts campaign. In that case, this kit comes with an airstream effect for the wings. *Current reissues of the Gunpla will feature a blue-colored Bandai Spirits logo. Aile Striker Runners *HGGS GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger Gallery Packaging HG-SEED-Aile-Strike-Gundam-boxart.jpg|Standard packaging HG-Aile-Strike-Gundam-box-art-R01.jpg|HD Remaster packaging Stock Photos HG-SEED-Aile-Strike-Gundam.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Category:Gunpla released in the 2000's Category:HG Gundam SEED Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:PC-123 Plus Category:Striker Pack Compatibility (1/144 - NG/HG)